Breaking Point
by InTheShadowOfSignificance
Summary: Enzai. What if Myuca hadn’t called out to Guys the day Guildias let him outside?


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Enzai, nor do I claim rights to any of the affiliated characters

Warnings/Notes: Rated for sexual references. If case you couldn't infer (I'm not sure how good I was at making it clear) the term aibou means partner, or one you cherish and stand alongside always. COULD BE TAKEN AS OOC OR AU!

Summary: Enzai. What if Myuca hadn't called out to Guys the day Guildias let him outside?

* * *

He waited for the footsteps to approach the room his captive had locked him in. His breaths came shorter as he tried to force away the bile rising in his throat. The smell of dried blood and semen wafting throughout the room was one he simply could not grow accustomed to. Fresh air from the halls was a luxury, and when Guildias opened and closed the door, in those brief few seconds, he inhaled as much of the clean, pure air as he could.

The shimmering knob on the door was turned thrice, the hatches on the inside disconnected and a familiar click resounded as Guildias stepped into the room. The smile that graced the spectacled man's features was one Myuca had grown used to. It was all a part of playing the game, all a part of forcing himself to love a man who had captured and had his way with him against his will. It was all a part of the rest of his new life.

"You're such a good boy, Myuca." Guildias mused as he patted the mess of blonde locks atop Myuca's head. Then, without warning, he took the exposed boy's hand and jerked him over to a chair in the corner of the room. "I shall give you your reward today." Gathering the naked boy onto his lap he used a single finger to move the bell on the choker around the child's groin. "Would you like something sweet Myuca?" He practically purred into the child's ear as he nipped at it without restraint.

Nodding Myuca took a moment to register what Guildias had just said, today was another day of kindness…today…if he played his cards right, he could make living like this more bearable. "I would like that very much…aibou…" He paused here to peer up into the eyes of his captor for a moment, never before had he addressed Guildias, now to refer to him as someone he always wanted by his side, well, the effect was quite obvious.

"To think all it would take is a piece of candy for you to become so…" He paused here to nuzzle his face into the boy's neck and lick at it in a sloppy, wrongful, caress, "Affectionate…."

Myuca shook his head slightly, being sure that he seemed respectful and compliant, "I'm only glad that I am able to slowly gain Guildias-sama's trust." He informed him. His blue eyes closed for a long moment as Guildias toyed with the choker around the most sensitive area of his body. He took in a deep and stifled breath through his nose to try and force the nausea he felt away.

Amber eyes dominated Myuca's until he was forced to look directly at Guildias, who then gripped and held his genitalia firmly. The boy let out a whimper of pain and Guildias released his hold on him, "We shall see if you have earned any level of my trust after this afternoon my pet…." With that he pushed the boy gently off his lap and rummaged around the room to find a dress and wig for the child. How Myuca hated the women's clothing Guildias seemed to be so fond of.

After dressing and perfecting the disguise, Guildias deemed the boy ready to go on this so-called outing. "Remember what I told you." He reminded the child, who he had conveniently not given any undergarments to put on, "Speak to no one, acknowledge no one, you look only ahead or at me." He reached down to remove the boy's choker, roaming over the area as the antsy boy shifted his weight from one foot to the other causing Guildias to chuckle. Then, roughly grabbing and tilting the boy's chin up he added, "You love only me, and I you, Myuca." He kissed the boy's forehead lovingly, something he almost never did, and Myuca couldn't fight away the color that had risen in his cheeks quickly enough for it to go unnoticed.

"I understand." He replied as he looked down at the ground and Guildias stood to full height.

"Look at me." The man's voice was stern and Myuca immediately did as he was asked, "Do I have your word that you will obey me and not try to leave?" His eyes were like daggers, and Myuca had to swallow his fear to force himself to nod.

"Yes, it's a promise." He replied in tones that could've easily passed as a woman's. Guildias seemed skeptical, but convinced enough to take the child's hand and guide him out of the room and into the streets. Neither of them had said anything to one another since being in the room alone together, and honestly, Myuca liked it that way.

The two of them walked hand in hand, creating the illusion of a father leading his daughter around town, Myuca passed many people and gazed into familiar faces as he did as he was told, looking straight ahead. When his eyes fell upon a familiar friend he bit his lip to keep from calling out to him, the other boy's mouth was full of fruit and his hat was shadowing his frail face, but there was no mistaking it. Guys' golden eyes didn't stop to rest on Myuca, who for the time being was referred to as Akina, instead he continued on his way, walking passed him, and Myuca, though inwardly torn apart, forced himself to be okay with that.

Subconsciously as Guildias turned to enter the sweet and liquor shop with him, Myuca slid his hand out from the other man's grasp for a moment. If he couldn't reach out to anyone he knew and had grown to bond with, in this moment at least, he surely didn't want to be touching someone he was slowly forgetting to be repulsed by. Sighing silently he slipped his warm hand into that of Guildias as they stepped into the shop, seemingly still content and unfazed by the encounter. The man smirked and did as he thought Myuca had just a second before, slowly he slid his hand from the boy's and wiped the sweat from it in his pocket.

"Go on." He instructed quietly, "Pick what you like, as much as you like." It was a test and Myuca had known that from the second he'd been told he'd be taken outside.

"Thank you." He whispered in the grateful and excited tones a girl his age would use when being instructed to choose something in a store of sweets. His eyes landed on everything, examining each piece that had been carefully wrapped in colored paper, and each bottle lying around on higher shelves, out of reach of small children. Guildias had never taken his hand again, and instead had begun to make small talk with the shop keep, glancing in Myuca's direction every now and then. Right then and there he declared it; things for him would change for the better today.

Stopping in front of a crate that held caramels, a treat he had seen Guildias put into his mouth many times, he reached for a single one that had been wrapped in green, Guildias's favorite color. Taking it carefully, so as not to damage it, he returned to the man's side and waited for him to stop talking to the old man in charge of the place. Immediately, in order to inspect what all he thought Myuca had hoarded, he did so.

"Ah, Akina-chan, what have you picked?" He asked, in response Myuca overturned his hand and revealed the neatly wrapped caramel. Guildias seemed taken-a-back for a moment, "Are you sure you want only that one?" He inquired, and smiling Myuca nodded. Guildias returned the smile, aside from times of intimacy it had been the only time Myuca had seen such a smile on his so-called partner's face.

"This one is my favorite." He whispered softly, successfully coming off shy in front of the shop keep who smiled fondly down at him and chuckled at such a demeanor.

Guildias patted his head, "Go to the crate where you fond the candies like this one and fill the second bag you see hanging above them." He instructed as he moved passed him and grasped a special green bottle from atop the highest shelf in the store.

"Ah, a fine choice my friend." The shop keep commented as Myuca went to quickly do as he was told, filling the bag with candies, but selecting those only wrapped in green and blue, this way he could pretend much easier. For green and blue were both he and Guildias's favorite colors. In privacy he would tell the man they represented the two of them and no one else. He was sure Guildias would like that.

Guildias took the bag from Myuca and paid the man generously for all that he took away with him. On their way back to his estate, Guildias kindly let Myuca carry the candies in his free hand while he himself held the bottle of wine in his own.

This time Myuca looked into the face of no one he passed, pretending instead that no one else was out, and when they entered the house he'd come to hate so much, he breathed a sigh of relief at actually being free of the torment of the outside world.

"You were a good boy, Myuca." He patted the boy's head once again as he set his keepsake down on the table in the dining room the boy had not seen before now.

"I'm glad I was able to please you." He whispered as he set his own treasures down on the table, subconsciously his fingers traced the embroidery along the outside edge of the table, and Guildias watched him somewhat angrily. "These things are elegant…" The boy noted, and upon sensing that his master was discontent he added in loving tones, "Much like you…"

Guildias patted his small head again and with his other hand dumped the candies out onto the table, smirking when he saw the combination of colors, "You put a lot of thought into just picking candies." He replied as his hand left Myuca's head for one of the green caramels, which he unwrapped and slipped onto his tongue in a taunting manor.

Myuca only smiled in a way that Guildias seemed to think genuine before replying, "The green ones are Guildias-sama." He separated them from the blue quickly, and the older man took notice that there were quite a few more of them, "There's more because Guildias-sama is bigger and better than Myuca, Myuca is blue." He picked up a blue one and handled it carefully. "May Myuca impose upon Guildias-sama?" He was told only to speak of himself objectively when they were having sex, and so this interested the taller man, who in turn sat down at one of the places at the table.

Sucking away at his caramel, Guildias opened his mouth to reply, "Impose?" He questioned.

"That was ill-spoken of me…." His tones were apologetic and he bowed his head in well-feigned shame. "Myuca…wants…." He paused here in the way a frustrated child would when trying to find the right words to explain something important.

Guildias took hold of Myuca's wrist and squeezed hard until the boy's hand opened, allowing him to take it's contents, "Is this what you want, Myuca?" He released his hold on him to unwrap the caramel and put it into his mouth.

Myuca shook his head and Guildias glared angrily down at him, "Myuca wants only…to…to be allowed to make Guildias-sama as happy as he has made Myuca." He replied, and believing that he meant everything he said, Guildias fought with his emotions as he quickly grabbed the boy and tossed him onto his lap, not bothering to uncross his legs as he held the child to his chest.

"Myuca…my adorable Myuca." He whispered at him while thinking of his mother and how she used to hold and speak to him in a similar manor. The caramel slowly melting away from the warmth of his mouth….

Myuca felt tears falling from his eyes and he touched them softly, he didn't understand, sometimes….sometimes it was as if he wasn't just pretending, at times he thought he might…really love Guildias. "Myuca…" Guildias pulled the boy away from him upon hearing that he was choked up, and looked into the his teary eyes in confusion and adoration, "Myuca wants more than anything to ask his Guildias something…but Myuca knows…he cannot be so bold." He wiped at his tears, whining as he did so. He was ruining everything, surely his tears were annoying the man he sat upon.

_His. _Something in Guildias's throat constricted at the thought, Myuca had called him his, "Ask your question, just this once." He took this time to rest a hand on the back of Myuca's head and guide it into the crook of his neck as his mother had done when he was a boy.

Myuca choked back a sob as Guildias tried to fight away the foreign pounding of his heart and erection in excitement and ecstasy that had not come from physical contact with another. "Myuca…just wants to kiss you…" The boy said as he stifled another sob, and with that, a lone tear of happiness slid down Guildias's face while Myuca cried in a bittersweet bliss that was riddled with confusion.

Being the gentlest he'd been since abducting the boy he moved him to look him in the eyes. Closing his own eyes, which in turn forced the last of his tears to fall down his cheeks, Myuca leaned in to capture the taller man's warm mouth in his own.

When he pulled away from him Guildias resumed holding the boy as a mother often would a child. "You are my Myuca." He stroked the child's hair and face lovingly, "Only mine…always mine…."

When officer Durer (**AN 1)**knocked at his door to inform him that a boy had been caught shoplifting and that he was awaiting orders, Guildias simply told him to let the child go, and not to bother him at home again. **(AN 2)**

He spent most of the night holding Myuca in such a manor and the boy who had for so long been unsure if his captor was even human, was, at long last, shown kindness.

* * *

**AN 1: **I have NEVER played the Enzai: Falsely Accused game, I have however seen the OVAS in which Durer was referred to as a guard. I used officer because he seemed like one in the ovas to me, and because it would've sounded silly to refer to him as 'guard.'

**AN 2: **I realize I have just made almost all of that, which we see in the Enzai ovas insignificant with this line, it was not my intention, and this is part of the reason I mentioned that it could be construed as somewhat OOC or AU.

Thanks for reading, I will add more if you want; please review.


End file.
